


围城之外（上）

by Della_66



Category: AB6IX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della_66/pseuds/Della_66
Relationships: 朴佑镇/林煐岷
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	围城之外（上）

* ABO

*有怀孕情节，注意避雷

*先婚后爱（可能现在看不太出来）

婚姻，不是文学作品里而是现实生活中的婚姻，原来是这幅模样吗？

童话告诉我们「从此，王子和公主幸福地生活在一起。」这是一个故事的标准结局，但生活的脚步并不会跟随故事而停下。王子和公主结婚了，他们很幸福，然后？他们有了可爱的孩子，于是更幸福了。

再然后呢？一切没能戛然而止停在最闪光的瞬间，他们开始为了鸡毛蒜皮的事情吵架拌嘴，甚至闹到面红耳赤的地步。他们开始改变，一点点地，最终长成对方眼里最丑陋的样子。

当爱意被生活磨平，婚礼上一字一句真诚的誓言因为时间褪掉颜色，戒指被收进抽屉，你生病了而对方几天内无知无觉的时候，婚姻便走到了该画句点的时刻。

林煐岷坐在等候区，手里捏着折叠合起的病历单，短短一年时间这已经是他第二次鼓起勇气打算去除那个人的标记了。

人不需要将硬币投掷两次来做决定，最初他得到一个教他忍耐的结果，可温柔的人骨子里往往更执拗，林煐岷把抛到半空的硬币攥在手心，干脆利落地打车直奔医院。

一年之前，林煐岷没有设想过自己的结婚对象是那个不太着调的弟弟，更没想过仅一年后会协议离婚。最出乎意料的一点是，那个率先走出婚姻围城，勇敢迈出第一步的人，竟然是一向好脾气的自己。

林煐岷不是一个重欲的omega，甚至连信息素味道都是清浅的茶花香，自分化以来他鲜少有吸引优质alpha的经历，甚至高挑的身材让一些不相熟的朋友误认他不过是一个性格温和的alpha。

好在他对AO之间的相互吸引没有过多兴趣，更无意利用一副好皮囊为自己捞取好处，更多的时候林煐岷选择微笑着承认那些误传，或者直接开口调侃自己是一个没有性吸引力的中立beta。

他从心底认定这样很好，也时常偷偷羡慕那些不会被别人影响，更不会影响到别人的beta们。

连发情期与其他omega相较都太过温和，林煐岷也不是不难受，但与那些磨着腿根流一屁股水，极度渴望被标记的omega不同，他总会选择用一只抑制剂来解决问题。

一场情热过后，林煐岷会从自己的小床上爬起来，把空掉的药剂瓶子丢进纸篓，默默换掉潮湿的床单，用湿巾细心擦拭自己股间和大腿上的痕迹，再进浴室冲个凉水澡，每一个步骤都像周末收拾房间那样平常和熟悉。

他根本不需要一个alpha，不管是从生理还是心理层面上谈。但林煐岷并不能苛求自己的丈夫也同他一样清心寡欲，所以新婚时对年少于自己的丈夫兼弟弟心里存了愧疚，原以为故事的结局是朴佑镇无法忍耐娶回家的一尊菩萨而提出离婚，但率先失去耐性的人竟然是他。

虽然会拿别的理由来搪塞质问自己的父母，比如和朴佑镇性格不合，聚少离多等等，但心底真正的答案不会被别人偷去，林煐岷希望这个秘密能够被时光温柔地对待。

事实上他爱上了自己的丈夫，情感比婚礼时许下的庄重誓言还要充沛得多。虽然听起来很是离谱，但所谓俗套的日久生情，林煐岷确实是爱上了朴佑镇，那个他原本不能去爱的坏家伙。

被叫到名字，林煐岷应了一声，僵硬地跟上年轻护士的脚步走进门诊室。

"林煐岷患者？"

"是。"

"从健康的角度考虑，如果没有一定要去除标记的理由，我不建议您进行这个手术。"医生取下口罩注视着眼前的年轻人，''当然，如果被标记非您本人自愿，或是牵涉到任何刑事犯罪的话，这个手术是一定要做的。"

林煐岷始终低头，像是刻意忽视了医生关切的目光，双手交叠放在大腿上，手指不断蹂躏那张薄薄的病历单。

"婚姻状态是什么？"

林煐岷眨了两下眼睛，又摸摸通红的鼻子，有点不好意思。"我结婚了。"

"啊。。。"医生接过林煐岷递来的病历，作恍然大悟状，"所以是预备离婚吗？"

患者久久没有回答，这让医生意识到自己的失言，轻咳两声言归正传，不带任何情绪地说着。"您最好还是先和丈夫商量一下，他同意后我会立刻为您安排手术。"

"大夫，据我所知，去除标记的手术需要配偶同意的法律早在两年前就被废止了。"林煐岷露出不悦的神情，但语气仍然温和，"这已经不是过去那个omega没有人权的社会了。"

"不是啊。。。"

"请您也多关注一下时事吧，成年后的omega无论婚否都可以自己做出决定。"医生还想争辩些什么的态度让林煐岷更生气了，"婚姻结束后不想继续带着那个标记，所以需要手术，还请您尽快安排吧。"

"那个，我没有其他意思。。。"医生显然被患者连珠炮的言论吓到，他扶了一把滑到鼻尖的近视眼镜，语气显得小心翼翼，"作为医生怎么会不关注这些大事呢，omega人权运动的巨大进步可喜可贺，可您的情况不一样啊。"

林煐岷正想追问作为遵纪守法按时纳税的公民，自己到底有哪里不同以至于无法享受该有的人权待遇，医生把化验单摊平摆在他眼前，笔尖圈住上面完全看不懂的几个字符，"血检里HCG这么高，明显是怀孕了啊。"

"而且去除标记对一个omaga的伤害是极大的，不光是腺体和生殖腔受损，发情也会有时间紊乱的可能。"医生在病历上不停写着医嘱，一抬头目睹患者苍白的脸，出于职业道德还是忍不住摘掉口罩安慰他。"作为医生我必须尽到告知义务，但你的情况并不一定会这样糟。"

"不能再次接受标记，腺体被毁坏，未来无法怀孕等等，那都是最坏的结果。"

"这只是一个概率问题。"

医生尽职尽责说了一大堆去除标记后的注意事项，可惜对面的患者是一个字也听不进去了，原本已经平静的心情被突然的消息搅成一团糟。林煐岷的脑袋晕乎乎的，为什么？明明结婚一年多以来朴佑镇回家的次数一个指头都数得过来，不管是炎热的夏日还是飘雪的冬天，他晚餐的餐桌上永远都是一个人，苦练的厨艺没有施展机会便慢慢生疏了，甚至发展到后来用从厨房搜刮的几片吐司来解决寂寞的一餐。

他这一年多时间过得平凡无趣，几乎看不出和过去单身生活的不同，可以用浑浑噩噩来形容了，不管是一团乱麻的生活还是糟糕透顶的婚姻。

更讽刺的是，就像一个斯德哥尔摩综合症患者，丈夫对他的无视和冷漠统统被扭曲歪斜成自己对于他不合常理的爱意，在终于认清自己的病态并学会断舍离之后，医生一脸严肃地告诉他，生活连重头来过的资格都需要那个人慷慨施予，理由又是那么的正当：你怀孕了。

"所以请再考虑下是否需要手术吧？"医生一脸诚恳，"不管是一段婚姻还是一个孩子，都请不要轻易放弃啊。"

婚姻很美好吗？林煐岷最初也是这样幻想的，尽管对方并不是因为爱情同他走入婚姻，但他相信缔结了亲密关系的男人会成为他生命中足够重要的角色，他们还有很多年、很多天、以及很多个小时来熟悉彼此。

林煐岷是如此相信时间的力量，以至于忽视了爱情的萌发并不是一个量变引发质变的过程。时间没能让朴佑镇比起过去更爱他，他们反而在过度挤压的生存空间里变得陌生和客套，以至于朴佑镇开始选择有家不回，而自己也会在门锁响动的前一秒躲进卧室，再摆出一副生人勿进的姿态。

明明不是这样的，真相是直到门开的前一秒自己都窝在沙发上等他，揉着红通通的双眼等待外出的丈夫归家。可为什么要这样做让他产生误解呢？林煐岷不能给出满分答案，但他相信在讨论「有多爱？」之前需要先确定一个问题「爱不爱？」，而这点是毋庸置疑的：朴佑镇并不爱他。

别人的婚姻在一堆柴米油盐中不断减分，而自己的婚姻从开始的那一刻就已经是负分了。

所以回到医生抛出的问题上，并不是他放弃了一段看似平静的婚姻以及一个无辜的孩子，而是自己那年轻的丈夫在自由和婚姻面前，首先放弃了一直无言等待的他。

"我知道了，谢谢您。"点点头，从医生手里接过病历单，林煐岷没心情看纸上密密麻麻的小字，直接把它揣进大衣，对医生恭敬地鞠了一躬后走出医院，远离那些他从小就极度厌恶的消毒水分子，然后一脚踏进冬日的寒风里。

坐在出租车上的林煐岷手始终放在外套的口袋里取暖，两张纸被揉成软塌塌的一团捏在掌心，他心里乱七八糟的理不出头绪，手指也有意识地收紧握成拳，避开一片暖热的腹部。

他不敢去碰那个地方，因为只要去摸他或者她就一定会产生不舍的感情，这是关于血脉亲情太自然的反应。

更何况婚前林煐岷已经和朴佑镇约法N章，对方的一切未经允许不得擅自乱动。如果说是一切，那这个不受欢迎的小孩理应也包括其中。

——————————————————————————

一切从最开始就错了，还记得一年前来医院咨询的时候自己也是同样的慌张。面对医生的关心林煐岷支支吾吾的，他实在不懂该如何向一个陌生人说明他的情况。

虽然没能作为"别人家的孩子"那样优秀地活着，但到目前为止的人生也从未让父母亲操心，小时候按时上下学，长大了按时上下班，别说酗酒斗殴那样的恶行，连愤怒到极致时喷的脏字都在自我净化后变得没有什么威慑力。听话懂事没脾气是大家对林煐岷的刻板印象，与他端端正正的五官相对应的是他规规矩矩到无趣的人生。

可一场酒醉后他在酒店的套房里清醒，黏糊糊的床单和满屋陌生的信息素味道让林煐岷像掉进冰窟里一样寒冷，关于昨夜的记忆被艰难捡起，饮酒是自愿的，开房是自愿的，甚至连被标记的瞬间他都不曾抗拒过。可那个标记他的人是谁呢？关于那个人的记忆片段像是被上帝凭空抽走了，作为他出格行为的惩罚。所以即便林煐岷坐在床上回忆到头痛，唤起的也只是一张模糊不清的脸庞。

后来被医生的话吓到失语，林煐岷从门诊离开后几乎是落荒而逃，回到家时已是下午，又饿又困的他没心情做饭或是等待外卖，只飞扑到床上，放任自己倒进厚实棉被的怀抱。

大脑好像已经不能正常运转，面对无解难题林煐岷又一次选择了逃避，不去听不去想就可以理所当然地认为坏事不曾发生过。

林煐岷决定让自己缩进小小的蚌壳，去睡觉吧，就算白日的梦总会在日落时分破裂，但短暂梦乡里没有这些糟糕的事，也不会被生活绊住双腿，他仍然是一个对未来充满期待的omega，可以在茫茫人海中找到信息素完美契合的alpha，一个值得托付一生的人。寻觅一片能够无条件接纳自己的花田，用他alpha强大的信息素包裹住自己珍贵的茶花香。

可这个专属于自己的人是谁呢？

后来朴佑镇找到林煐岷，在他上班的地方大摇大摆地走过来，说是对标记自己的事情万分抱歉，但他也是受人灌酒的毒害以至于一直失控发了情，造成的伤害无法撤回，但他会尽全力弥补过错。

"我指的弥补包括精神上和物质上的，比如你可以要求我赔偿之类的。另一方面，以后你有需要我。。。不，我指的是你有需要我信息素的时候，可以随时用这个号码联系我。"

朴佑镇坐在林煐岷对面的办公位上，不紧不慢地说着。据林煐岷观察，他脸上自责的成分还不及焦虑的情绪来得多。"如果你还在听的话，也请说句话吧，对于我刚刚说的，你是否还有什么需要补充？"

"我说过的，任何条件你都可以提。。。’

二世祖的没能说完，因为工位上的一大叠资料被举起来，迎面而来重重摔在了他英俊的脸上。

"不管是你的钱还是你的信息素，我统统都不需要。"林煐岷只是这样心平气和地说着，仿佛出手打伤朴佑镇的人并不是自己。"都是自愿谈不上什么赔偿，再说并不是世界上每一个omega都需要alpha。"

尽管额头被文件夹的锐角戳到流血破皮，甚至差点伤了要命的太阳穴，两天后朴佑镇还是顶着块胶布走进了林煐岷的办公室，甚至带来了一份意想不到的礼物。

靠在林煐岷的办公桌旁边，朴佑镇挑了挑眉，无视周边窃窃私语的八卦同事。"既然你不要补偿，那么我可以提一个吗？"

在林煐岷满头问号的时候，小小的婚戒圈住细长的无名指，是一枚Darry Ring的婚戒。然后朴佑镇单膝跪地，艳红的玫瑰都变得刺眼，争先被捧到他眼前来。"哥哥，请你和我结婚吧。"

办公室像是被丢进一枚重磅炸弹，一时间炸开了锅。

唯一的爱，终身的爱人。

一个只是知道名字的陌生人，一个一夜荒唐造成完全标记的男人，真的可以成为他终身的爱人吗？

林煐岷从来理性，任何事情都要反复确认才会迈出艰难的第一步，他人生的前二十几年都这样度过，安稳的，无风无浪的。他也有任性的资格吗？原来也是可以的。这不能怪他啊，毕竟玫瑰香气是比茶花香浓郁太多的妖精，而跪地求婚的朴佑镇眼睛又过于真挚和明亮了。

可是后来，真实的婚姻生活一棍子敲醒了神智不清的人。林煐岷慢慢了解到丈夫原本的生活：和需要努力学习才能从家乡考到首都最终沦为办公室社畜的自己不同，朴佑镇是含着金汤勺出生的小少爷，算不上最上流的阶层但从不用担心衣食用度问题，他不必勤奋考学，他可以夜夜笙歌，殷实的家境和对他宠爱有余的父母为他所有的失败和挫折兜底。他多幸运啊，只需要保护好健康便可以安稳地度过一生。

这种人可以对书本狗屁不通，却被邀请上年会舞台大谈人生阅历。这种人可以鬼画桃符地签名，因为早已有人替他审阅过策划案几十上百次。但他们总会背负一些东西，年迈的父母亲安顿好孩子的生活后，便期待他有个家庭再有个孩子，这大概是这些少爷们唯一的难事。

其实这事没有理论上困难，毕竟法律上唯一的爱人并不是生活里他们唯一的爱情。结婚对象对于他们，不过是个摆设罢了。

——————————————————————————

最开始林煐岷会做好晚饭等待朴佑镇回来，电话拨通他还会耐心地解释「煐岷哥，我在忙，晚点回来。」但等到饭菜凉透了一遍又一遍朴佑镇也没能回来，林煐岷在失望中独自去睡了一次又一次，渐渐开始不再等待，转而去画画去阅读，去做些比等待不回家的丈夫更有意义的事情。

虽然肉眼所见朴佑镇并不是想象中混吃等死的富二代，但林煐岷相信朴佑镇的工作态度不会让他忙到那么晚，那么到底在忙什么？在哪里疲惫地忙着？算了吧，林煐岷拒绝知道答案。

婚后的发情期与过去一样，林煐岷会用衣柜里偷藏的抑制剂缓解，多可笑，他明明拥有丈夫，朴佑镇有着与自己信息素绝对契合的雪松气味，他却仍然依赖那些工业制成品度过难熬的发情期，化学味道闻得多了林煐岷被熏得想吐，但自尊心并不允许他向朴佑镇低头。

朴佑镇也曾问过他这样的问题，"林煐岷，作为omega你都没有发情期的吗？"

还在因为朴佑镇深夜回家而怄气的林煐岷喝了一口牛奶，说了让自己后悔万分的回答，"只是不需要你罢了。"

朴佑镇的脸变了几个颜色，林煐岷反应过来后简直想锤死自己，你还在吃着他清早准备的早餐，为什么要这样口不择言伤害他呢？

其实朴佑镇想说的是，「发情期的时候你可以选择依靠我，即使哥哥并不太喜欢我。」

而林煐岷的真正回答是，「一直使用抑制剂很辛苦，如果可以的话，佑镇也请早点回家吧。」

比起表达羞于启口的爱意，朴佑镇和林煐岷都更擅长的是互相伤害。本就细微的好感在日复一日的彼此折磨里殆尽了，关心被咽进肚子，伤人的话却一句接一句蹦出来，面上并无波澜甚至还会反驳几句，但内心感受到的是深刻入骨的切肤之痛。

难得也会有理性消失的时刻，那天林煐岷抱着朴佑镇昨夜换下的外衣蜷在床上，脸蛋埋在布料下拼命嗅着朴佑镇的气息，时间的原因让上面的雪松气味已经很淡了，但对于深陷发情期的omega而言也格外珍贵，不太浓郁也好，就像朴佑镇对他忽远忽近的态度。

林煐岷只是打算抱一会儿就去注射药物，如果把丈夫的衣服弄脏他实在没有脸面去做出解释，可自然的雪松味比化学制剂好闻太多，他控制不住自己又贪心地搂紧。

抑制剂注射太久总会有反噬的那一天，情潮在身体里汹涌，林煐岷被浪花卷起抛向天空，随后重重地沉入海底。他以为去浴室冲凉可以解决问题，但似乎是低估了问题的严重性，虚软的两腿不足以支撑整个身体，林煐岷脚刚沾地就带着被子和朴佑镇的衣服滚下床去。

有大量液体从甬道流出，即使收紧小腹也无济于事的程度，两条腿都湿透了，那件衣服也被弄脏，林煐岷从衣柜翻出一瓶抑制剂，手抖到进行不下去下一个步骤，他满脸满身都被热汗湿透，打空了整整一罐也只是稍作缓解。

"抑制剂过度注射会死人的。"医生曾好心地提醒他。

手指试着探入火热的穴口，很舒服，这是林煐岷很少去触碰的地方。他以为会疼，但很不一样的，那是快饿死的旅人见到沙漠绿洲的顶级渴望。他整个人颤抖起来，连睫羽都挂上了沉甸甸的水珠，内壁像是长了无数张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴，手指被吸附在穴里拔都拔不出。

不知道自己为什么要哭，可能委屈和恐惧参半，大概也有快感的原因。林煐岷抖着嘴唇，眼睛闭得紧紧的，手指死死揪住身下的外衣布料，指节都泛了白色，"佑镇。。。呜。。。"

林煐岷知道自己完蛋了，他熬不下去了。

被需要的人难得的按时回家，开门瞬间浓郁的茶花香气让他几乎窒息，于是僵硬地走向卧室，趴在门板上嗅探里面泄出丝丝缕缕的花香。他漂亮的爱人发情了，很难熬的程度，但作为丈夫的自己不被需要，那么自己也可以自私地拥抱他吗？

屋内所有若无的呻吟夹杂着泣音冲击着朴佑镇的耳膜，雪松气味爆发出来，让里面的omega哭得更大声，朴佑镇太过期待产生了林煐岷在叫他的幻觉，他一秒都等不了，破门而入捞起地板上那个湿漉漉的omega，疯狂亲吻他水汪汪的眼睛和布满齿痕的嘴唇。

雪松和茶花香交融在一起，编织成一张大网罩住床上相拥而眠的两个人。

不幸的事有两件：其一，林煐岷在严重的发情期都不需要自己，这是朴佑镇得到证实的事。其二，生殖腔被打开后造出一个意料之外的孩子，这是朴佑镇尚不清楚的事。

更不幸的事也有两件：其一，朴佑镇太久没有等到林煐岷的示弱，以至于将他的呼唤归结为幻听，这是林煐岷不知道的事。其二，这个孩子他会自己解决掉，这是朴佑镇不需要知道的事。

——————————————————————————

"今天几点回来？"

大多数时间通过短信联系，很少接到林煐岷电话的朴佑镇有短暂的错愕，他看了眼电脑里只读完三分之一的策划案，犹豫道，"差不多一小时后吧，怎么了？"

"那我等你，我觉得有些事还是当面说清楚比较好。"

对方的语气冷冰冰的，朴佑镇尴尬地笑笑，开起了玩笑。"什么事这么严肃啊，哥，你不是要和我离婚吧？"

朴佑镇听见林煐岷也发出短促的笑声，"佑镇你真的很聪明。"右手松开鼠标，朴佑镇怀疑自己听错了于是拿着手机走向窗边，"煐岷哥，这里信号不太好，要不你再说一遍？"

"说多少次都可以，直到你听清楚为止。朴佑镇，离婚吧。"

朴佑镇正想问「今天是愚人节吗？」或者「我又哪里不对招惹到你了？」林煐岷的语气已经变得不耐烦，想要结束通话的心情让他直接下了最后通牒。"标记已经去除，协议书就等你回来签字了。"

"林煐岷你是在开玩笑吧？"这句话是朴佑镇闯进卧室后冲着林煐岷吼出来的，见对方反应淡淡的也不看他，朴佑镇咬着牙补了句，"行了，这事到此为止，别整天没事干瞎闹了。"

林煐岷走过来，把一纸离婚协议书递到朴佑镇面前晃了晃，"要到此为止，就把名字签了。"

"我说的是你的胡闹到此为止！"朴佑镇一个头两个大，捏了捏发胀的太阳穴，"有什么不满你提出来，别整天把离婚搬出来气我行吗？"

"佑镇，我以为你天天这么忙会有些长进。"林煐岷摇摇头，表情看上去倒有些无奈，"可惜你的理解能力还是这么差。"

"当然，可能你每天晚上忙的也不是工作，我误会你了。"

在朴佑镇看来，林煐岷不再被清新的茶花香环绕，他也不再是那个性格软软的omega，此刻的笑容变得比罂粟花还要可怕。

"既然你什么都听不懂，那我就再解释一遍给你听。你的标记我已经去掉了，所以我不用再依赖你，你也不必再心怀愧疚，本来当初结婚是一时头脑发热，现在也到了纠正错误的时候。"

朴佑镇没理会近处的离婚协议，倒是眼尖地发现了沙发上摊开的两页病历。他抢先一步把纸页举起怼到林煐岷面前，语气是掩饰不住的惊喜。"你编谎话的能力不行啊哥，据我所知，怀孕的omega没有丈夫的同意是不能手术的。"

"还有，你有什么资格瞒我？"

"我没有瞒着，这也是我才知道的事。"林煐岷眨了两下眼睛，转过身背对朴佑镇继续说道，"而且，现在就体现出佑镇你是个高高在上的少爷了，你是真的没有生活阅历，你当真不知道我们国家除了大医院还有很多不按规章办事的小诊所吗？"

"所以你不用怀疑什么，标记是真的去掉了。"林煐岷舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，"孩子也是真的没有了。"

"林煐岷。"

被叫到名字的人心中坦荡，自然不畏惧对视，林煐岷对着窗户调整好嘴角的弧度，深呼吸后回头却看见了朴佑镇崩溃的表情。

"你凭什么啊？"朴佑镇低声质问着他，话说到最后声音竟哑了，"你究竟把我当什么了啊？"

"我的信息素让人恶心是吗？我的存在只会让哥厌烦是吗？"朴佑镇坐在沙发上用手掌捂住脸，脊背肉眼可见地剧烈起伏着，"到底是有多讨厌我才会去除标记，到底是有多恨我才会一声不响杀死我的孩子？"

林煐岷发誓，这或许是他第一次看见朴佑镇流泪的眼睛。


End file.
